My Angel For Tonight
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: Tyshley x Victoria's Secret Fashion Show


_**Ok, so this is a reupload, because I am going to rewrite this story. I knew it had a ton of potential, but I was never happy with it when I initially wrote it, so I am rewriting it. I know that they filmed the 2015 fashion show today, so I felt inspired. I hope you guys like this story...but first I want to explain some background information and my thought process: I decided to write this story loosely off of Justin Bieber and Barbara Palvin, but just so you can put faces to the characters, Ashley Benson**_ _ **as the Victoria's Secret Model and Tyler Blackburn as the rockstar. Please review!**_

 **The Fashion Show**

He had no right to want her, but as he strummed his Les Paul, singing low notes into the microphone, he couldn't keep his eyes off the blonde with the sublime body. Tyler found the effort he was expelling just to remember the words of his bands song increasing exponentially with each step she took in those five inch heels. He didn't even know her name, but that didn't exactly matter at the moment as she strutted down the catwalk in fluffy angel wings and this seasons Victoria's Secret lingerie that left little to the imagination.

Their final song ended, and Tyler was left in a sweat. He needed some cold water, or even better - a cold shower. _Who was this girl, and why did she have such a hold on him_? As the band was escorted backstage by a few crew members, he scanned the room, chills running down his spine as he spotted anything blonde.

"Come on boys, keep it moving. I know this is tempting, but we need to move." A woman with a headset ushered the four guys to their dressing room.

"Dude." Jesse, The Wells drummer, threw his head back, resting on the large couch. "Did you ever think we'd be performing at the fucking Victoria's Secret fashion show?"

The three others smiled, remarking on their formative years as a punks in a High School band. Five years ago, no one knew their name. They played for free at house parties or dive bars that would take a chance on them. But _now,_ it was different. They'd recently scored their second _Billboard 200_ #1 album and were in the middle of a sold out world tour. Girls practically snuck into their hotel rooms just so they could say the slept with a member of _The Wells._

"The after party though." Cam, the bassist, raised his eyebrows. "That will be the real fun of tonight." He rubbed his hands together.

"How about a game of who can bang the most models." Alex, the lead guitarist, interjected without regard. "I'm sure Ty will win that though. The chics dig Johnny Depp 2.0" Alex playfully slapped Tyler on the back, referencing what so many women said they saw in him. "Ty?"

"Huh?" He was shaken out of his fantasy with the blonde.

"We were talking about just how fun the after party is going to be." Jesse repeated.

"Yeah, totally." Tyler said in a flat tone, but no one really seemed to notice. In all honesty, Tyler didn't want to join in on their juvenile game of fucking the most Angels. He only wanted _her_. And over 9 out of 10 times, Tyler got what- and who - he wanted.

* * *

 **The After Party**

After dodging nearly 20 paparazzi, the four guys walked into the Victoria's Secret after party just after nine; and it was already in full swing. Music blasted from speakers and leggy models in short black dresses sauntered around.

"Boys." Cam placed his arms around the three other band members as they stood in a line. "Let the games begin. Be safe." He winked, before taking off, his eye already on an African American woman who resembled Rihanna.

Tyler just laughed, finding his way - alone - to the bar. "I'll take a Jack and Coke."

"My daughter loves you guys." The bartender, a buff man - maybe in his early 50's, gushed with a thick New York accent. "I bet she'd be surprised to hear you're a man with good taste...in alcohol at least." They both laughed as he set the tumbler in front of Tyler, the ice cubes clinking.

"Thank you, my friend. Cheers to that." He raised his glass before sipping on the strong alcohol.

"I'll have a water with lime. Please." He heard a sultry voice order. Who ordered water...with lime..at an open bar?

Tyler turned to face whoever was going to be the butt of his next joke, but stopped. It was her. The blonde. Wearing a very short, very low cut black dress - which seemed to be the uniform of most of the models - that showed off parts of her body he wanted to see more of.

"My eyes are up here." she snorted, but still didn't make an effort to cover her impressive cleavage. He liked the sound of her voice.

Tyler wasn't used to females giving him it back to him, _actually_ he was used to girls saying whatever and more importantly doing whatever to get into his pants - and she knew it. "Sorry," he replied smoothly, his eyes slowly made their way back up to hers, "I was sort of taken aback by your choice of drink. At an open bar."

"Well," She flipped her hair over her shoulder, pursing her lips. "Since you're so concerned, I'm only nineteen, so-"

He sort of stopped listening to what she was saying. _19_? She was barely legal...He knew he should've left right then and there, but he let his body reign over his brain.

"and some of us aren't arrogant rock stars either." Had she been watching intently, she would've noticed his eyes darken slightly. Tyler honestly shouldn't have been so turned on by a culmination of things in that moment, but he couldn't help himself.

"What's your name?" he breathed, ignoring her previous statement.

"Ashley."

"Nice to meet you, beautiful. I'm Tyler. And I think you need a few sips of this." He slid the Jack Daniels over to her.

"Just like everyone in this room, I know your name. And I also know that you're bad news, Tyler Blackburn." She slid the glass back to him, without eyeing it.

She was going to be a challenge. But lucky for Tyler, he had all night.

 **Please review!**


End file.
